The Lupins
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: Teddy and Victoire and thier married life. You are going to hear from other cannon caracters and some of my own. I'm not JKR. HP belongs to her. I make no money from fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers, I am not as gifted as JKR and other professional writers so I can not do the whole summarization of the story so far. My stories overlap each other and it is very likely you will be lost if you have not read at least Teddy.

I hope you like this journey with The Lupins.

BTW regular readers will recognize a plot bunny that attacked me in the clearance aisle of Wal-Mart.

TLTLTLTL

Victoire looked out the kitchen window. She could see Gwarp sitting beside Hagrid in front of their huts. It still amused her that, with all the resources' the farm had, Hagrid had chosen to recreate his and Gwarp's huts from Hogwarts exactly.

Teddy was late. She wasn't worried, because if he had been hurt she would have already heard from Uncle Harry. More than likely it was paper work again. Speaking of which she had better stop wool gathering and get to the farm's books.

She sat at the large farm table and pulled the books toward her. The farm was going well, so well in fact she was eyeing the adjacent farm. She just wanted to double check her figures and be certain they had enough profit to buy it.

Teddy's silver wolf bounded through the wall and spoke. "Sorry honey, we got bogged down with paperwork. I should be home in an half an hour."

Victoire smiled and checked the warming spell on the stew. She had time to drop the books off at shell cottage for her Dad and Mammon to look at.

She left a note for Teddy and flooed to her childhood home. "Mammon, Poppa?"

Fleur came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "Ma fille! Ow are you?"

"I doing well mammon. Do you and poppa have a few minutes to look at the farm's books?"

Victoire flooed back to her house 20 minutes later feeling confident she could make an offer on the neighbor's farm.

She found her husband coming out of their suite toweling his hair, clad only in an old pair of jeans. "Um Mr. Lupin you could make a girl forget about dinner and have desert first!"

Teddy grinned and ducked his head, his hair changing to flame red. Victoire thought it was cute that one, he still blushed when she made a saucy comment and two his hair even blushed!

Over their dinner of stew, cheese, fruit and bread they talked of Teddy's day and about buying the farm next door. Teddy was proud of his wife. She had a knack for farming and had already made the acreage they had a profitable venture.

After dinner they headed to their favorite chair by the fire. It was Hagrid size and they both fit, cuddled up together, in it well. "When I was at mammon and poppa's, poppa mentioned we should go see grandpa. He's not doing so well."

"Uncle Harry mentioned it too. Why don't we see if there is a quidditch match this week and we can go watch it with him and have dinner with him and Grandma Molly?"

That decided they fell in to comfortable silence, broken only by the sound of their mantle clock chiming the hour.

TLTLTLTL

A few days latter found Teddy, Victoire and Arthur rooting on Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Fred and James were amazing beaters. Rose only let two goals through. But the star was Albus. He made a spectacular catch, inches from the ground, to end the game.

Grandpa Arthur smiled all the way back to Love cottage. "Molly you should of see the grandchildren! I tell you we have enough for a professional quidditch team! Maybe George and Bill should have WWW buy one!"

Molly loved seeing the old twinkle in Arthur's eye. "Now don't you be puttin ideas in to their heads! Lord knows they come up with enough on their own! Victoire have you heard about their latest birthday party in a box?" Victoire shook her head. "It's a cursed pyramid! Your dad was proud as punch he was, showin it to me. It even had mutated skeletons like the ones we saw in Egypt! I can't imagine parents buying it! The children will be frightened half to death!"

They had a pleasant dinner although Teddy noticed Arthur just pushed his food around the plate. Afterward Arthur took them to the parlor to show them his latest muggle plaything. "Dudley brought it to me! It's called a grill. You put meat in to it and plug it up to ekeltricity and the meat cooks! Molly says I can't try it here, she's afraid I'll burn the house down. So Harry and Ginny are having us over Saturday and I get to make chicken in it!" Molly's sniff said more than words could about what she thought of cooking chicken on a grill.

It wasn't long after, that they could see Arthur was tiring quickly. Victoire kissed him goodbye and Teddy held him just a bit longer than their usual hug.

"Victoire what do you think of the name Arthur for a boy?" Teddy and Victoire were curled up in their bed. "I know we said that we weren't going to pick out names until we saw the baby, but….."

Teddy was silenced with a kiss. "I think that Arthur is a wonderful name. Did you get off tomorrow afternoon for our appointment?" Teddy nodded his head.

"I swore Uncle Harry to secrecy. If your mum or Ginny found out he knew first they would skin me alive!"

TLTLTLTL

Teddy stared open mouthed at the healer. His hair had turned a bright shade of orange. "Twins? Are you sure?" With her nod he began to dance around the room in joy, stopping suddenly to ask; "Will my wife be ok? Is there something special I need to do for her? Should she be on bed rest?"

An hour later, with Teddy reassured that Victoire would be just fine, they were sitting at their favorite restaurant. "Teddy lets keep it a secret from everybody until Grandpa's birthday."

"Are you sure? I think we should tell your folks, Grandma Andromeda, Harry and Ginny. Lord knows they can keep a secret."

Over her second slice of chocolate decadence cake, Victoire agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

The party for Grandpa Arthur was a rousing success. Headmaster (Uncle) Neville had allowed it to be held in an unused classroom. Everyone knew this would be Arthur's last birthday. Teddy could not imagine a world with out the only grandfather he had ever known.

Damn it! 71 not an old age for a wizard! But thanks, again, to Voldemort Teddy was losing a loved one. He knew that they had tried. George and Harry had spent thousands of galleons and had specialist after specialist to see him. But the bite from Voldemort's snake had caused damage that could not be undone.

He was worried about Victoire too. She loved her Grandpa so much. How would the worry about Arthur affect her pregnancy?

He looked over where Arthur was enthroned in a chair near the fire. A steady stream of people were stopping to have a word. They ran the gamut of ages and positions. Students, the age of his grandchildren hung on his every word. Ministry officials sought him out for advice. Friends of his children admired and strived to emulate his quiet courage. He was known far and wide as one of the few who stood up early to fight the terror. He was a hero.

Teddy's thoughts were interrupted by his father-in-law. Bill stood and tapped his glass. "Dad, what do you get the man who has everything? We children had that problem, so if you don't mind we thought we would give your gift to Hogwarts." George and Harry brought in a draped easel. "With this token we, the family have set up a grant, to help fund muggle studies." George removed the cloth with a flourish. Smiling back was a still portrait of Arthur, a plug in his hand.

"That's not all dad." Ginny and Ron brought over a smaller easel, "we thought you and Mum would like a copy of the portrait."

Molly burst in to tears. "That's quite the nicest present I could have gotten kids!" Arthur beamed!

Now it was his turn. Teddy stood and signaled for silence. "We grandchildren didn't want to be outdone by the old folks." Everyone chuckled as Fleur hit him on the arm. "Grandpa we are proud to announce the refitting of the locker rooms in your honor at the Quidditch pitch."

"We're not putting portraits in the locker rooms! That'd be too creepy!" shouted James. Teddy wasn't surprised to see him being simultaneously hit with multiple blows from his female cousins and sister. "Oi! I was just saying! Who wants a picture of your granddad watching you change your knickers!" Teddy had to rescue James after he disappeared under a pile of younger Weasley's and Potters.

After he had gotten everyone's attention again, Teddy said: "Victoire and I would like to add just one more thing. We're expecting And, heaven help us, it's twins!" The room erupted in squeals of joy and Teddy was left bruised from all the good natured black slapping.

When things had quieted down Victoire and Teddy made their way to Arthur. "Grandpa, they are kicking, would you like to feel?" Victoire and Teddy spent a few quiet moments with Arthur and discussed the joys and challenges of twins.

Later that night Victoire was woken by her mammon's voice calling her from the kitchen. She hurried to find out what was wrong.

"Ma fille chérie que votre père meurt." Fleur always lost her English in times of stress.

Victoire hurried to wake Teddy. "Quick we have to get to Love Cottage, Grandpa is dying.

Healer Cho looked at the family gathered at Arthur's bedside and shook her head. "It won't be long now. He's not in pain and I believe he can hear you."

They took turns saying their goodbyes. Victoire held Teddy as he cried for the only grandfather he had known and she cried because she felt as though something was being removed from the foundation of her life.

As George sat on one side holding Arthur's hand in his and Molly on the other, holding his other hand Arthur opened his eyes and said "Fred oh my son! How your mother and I have missed you!" And breathed his last.

The funeral was horrible and beautiful all at the same time. Grandma Molly was just an imitation of herself. The Aunts and Uncles looked as though a gentle breeze would blow them aside. The grandchildren shouldered much of the burden of formalities. They made sure the guests were fed and listened to the stories of how Arthur had impacted peoples lives.

Teddy's grandmother Andromeda stayed by Molly's side. Victoire could see that her parents, Aunts and Uncles were grateful for the support it gave Molly.

All who had fought at the battle of Hogwarts had right of burial in the memorial cemetery on the grounds. Molly and Arthur had already reserved plots on either side of Fred. After the public funeral at Love Cottage the family accompanied the body to the cemetery. When they reached the grounds they were surprised and touched to find the student body and teachers lined up as if to be an honor guard. They stood silently on either side of the path from the gates to the archway that led to the cemetery. A fitting tribute to a man many of them thought of as a friend.

Finally the day was over. Andromeda and Ginny were staying with Molly for a while. Teddy and Victoire invited Harry to stay the night, instead of going back to an empty house.

They were sitting around the farm's table sipping coco. "Teddy I swear your coco is as good as your father's was. He always knew that chocolate was a restorative for the body and mind."

"Uncle Harry how will Grandma go on? I can't imagine life with out Teddy."

"Victoire, I've seen Molly suffer through a lot, and one thing I've learned is that people who love as much as your grandmother have a strength that can withstand anything. We thought that when Fred was killed she would break, but she didn't. Arthur knew he was dying and it gave them time to say all they needed to."

"In the class I had to take before we married, (Harry had initiated a class for family members of auror trainees. It let them know what the dangers were and gave them resources to deal with the stress of the intense life their loved one had chosen.) there is a line that says, even if you are mad at your auror, tell them you love them every time you say goodbye. It may be the last time you get to."

Harry smiled. "Kingsley said that to Ginny and I thought it was good advice."

Teddy yawned and said; "Uncle Harry why don't you stay with us until Aunt Ginny comes home? We can go in together and you are a terrible cook!"

Harry put on a mock hurt look! "Are you sure? We wouldn't want to be accused of nepotism!"

Victoire snorted a mouthful of coco. As if it didn't look that way now! Weasleys a Potter and a Lupin were all over the MOM!


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of those wonderful early May days full of the smell of damp rich earth that Victoire loved. She was checking the field of carrots, making sure that the weeds were being kept at bay. Gog, Teddy's dog since childhood, her companion for the outing.

While she was out she thought she had better check on the new fields they had purchased over the winter. They had laid unused for the past growing season and were full of weeds and grasses. Hagrid and his crew had been toiling for the past month to ready the fields for use as pasture. She wanted them for sheep, goats and dairy cows.

A gleaming new milking house stood to one side of the main field. A modern barn stood where a rickety farm house had stood. Sandy MacIntosh, a friend of theirs since Hogwarts, was working on a neat cottage being built nearby.

Sandy had studied both magical and muggle methods of dairy farming after school. His philosophy of taking the best of both methods to organically produce milk and cheese fit nicely with Victoire's own vision. She had convinced him to come to work at the farm by offering him a percentage of the dairy's ownership.

His fiancée, Maria Smyth, also a friend since Hogwarts, was currently in France completing her study of the methods of cheese making. Sandy and Maria planned on running the dairy as a team. Teddy and Victoire could not be happier.

Victoire paused to rub the small of her back. The twins were getting huge. She had no lap left and had not seen her feet in two months. Her cravings were intense. She just had to have fresh vegetables, raw, and could not get enough chocolate.

Grand-mère et père had taken to sending her monthly packages of French chocolates. Her godfather, Uncle George had scoured his contacts to find the finest new world chocolates for her too. Even Teddy's "Uncle Dudley" was sending her boxes of muggle chocolates.

Victoire worried that she would have no waist after the birth, but the healer reassured her that as active as she was that she would hardly gain excess weight.

She was tired and very hungry. Apperating was just to nauseating, so she headed to the fireplace in Sandy's cottage to floo home. "Gog meet me at the house!" The boxer happily bounded off towards home.

When she entered the kitchen of her own home she quickly had a salad of cold chicken and fresh veggies made and took it, with a mug of apple juice to the porch to enjoy.

While Victoire had been about her duties at home Teddy had been undercover trying to catch a lowlife selling hallucinogenic potions on the streets of knockturn alley. Teddy was dressed all in black dragon hide from his boots to the bomber jacket he wore. His hair was waist length and a golden blonde. His nose was long and his cheeks were angular. He leaned nonchalantly against a wall, to all appearances half asleep.

He had a good tip that the witch selling the potions would be making deals along this stretch of the alley today. He was looking for a pattern of actions that would indicate the exchange of money for the potions. So far all he had observed was a mangy cat looking for rats and a old wizard sleeping one off in a doorway.

Well he had 6 more hours in his 12 hour shift left and he was a very patient man. While half of his brain did his job, the other half searched for entertaining ideas. He had to suppress a smile as he thought of James' last letter. Apparently Fred was going on some sort of apprenticeship, dealing with magical creatures this summer. James was at a loss as to what to do without his cousin, best mate and partner in mischief this summer. He had written asking Teddy if he thought a job at WWW would be the best way to spend his time.

Teddy knew his heart brother well enough to know that all summer spent inside would spell gloom and doom for him. When he got home tonight he was going to ask Victoire if she had a summer job James could do on the farm.

Rose and Lily had already volunteered to come and spend the rest of the summer with them after the babies were born. Victoire was due the end of June and with two babies they would need all the help they could get.

The twins might be the most anticipated babies ever. His grandmum was boasting to everyone she was going to be a "great"grandmother. Uncle Harry was strutting like a proud grandfather. Victoire's parents, Bill and Fleur were so excited they checked in every day to see how their daughter was and if anything "new" had happened. Aunt Ginny, Grandma Molly and Aunt Hermione had already knitted, sewed and shopped enough to fill the two dressers in the nursery.

This weekend was the shower. Hagrid had let Teddy in on his surprise for Victoire. He had hand carved a rocking chair for her. Gwarp had even been infected with the baby spirit. They had woke one Sunday to find a dab and wattle fence surrounding the back of their house. Hagrid explained that Gwarp had done it as a safe place for the "pretty babies" to play. (Gwarp's name for Victoire was pretty lady.)

Teddy's work brain demanded his full attention so he had to abandon baby thoughts. In the mouth of the side alley, across from a run down tavern there was a steady flow of nervous witches and wizards.

Teddy languidly pushed himself from his leaning position and sauntered towards the alley. He noted the old wizard had risen and was weaving down knock turn alley the same way.

Teddy approached the witch whom everyone seemed to be interested in. "I understand you may have something I'd like" He growled in a rough voice. She looked him up and down and apparently he passed whatever set of criteria she had. She nodded her head. "How much?"

"5 galleons" Teddy paid the price and received his vial. He sauntered away as the drunk wandered in to the alley. Teddy ducked down a nearby alley and preformed a quick spell to confirm this was the potion he was looking for and it was.

Apperating with a pop beside the witch he used her surprise to his advantage and clamped a restraining bracelet on her. "You are under arrest for the selling of illegal and dangerous potions." The drunk suddenly stood straight and delivered a non verbal spell as two of the witches customers made a thwarted attempt to free her and her wares. Teddy so loved working with Uncle Ron.

The popping sound of his co-workers arriving was always welcome. They soon had her and her wares safely locked up. "Ron why don't you go change and take a shower mate. Over did the stench a bit didn't you!" Teddy chuckled at his Uncle's look of indignation.

"Yeah mate I can smell you from my office!" Uncle Harry ducked the quill suddenly flying at him and laughed.

Ron ,with a mock put, left to shower and change while Teddy finished the paperwork. Teddy was soon in a shower himself. It felt good to have morphed back to himself and to get on some clean auror robes.

Afterward he met up with Ron and Harry in Harry's office. "Well Teddy that was a job well done."

"Thank you Uncle Ron. I just hope someday I'll be as good with nonverbal spells as you. I sure do enjoy watching you work!"

Ron ducked his head and Teddy could see a tinge of pink to his ears as Ron roughly said; "Ah it's nothing, you'll get better at them the more you do them. Well it's time for me to meet Hermione. Were going to enjoy the peace of a dinner alone. It won't be long before Rose and Hugo are home."

Teddy and Harry headed off to their homes too, both looking forward to a good meal and a quiet evening with their wives.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoire eyed the table groaning with a wealth of chocolate confections. She had already snuck a square of Ginny's fudge.

The lawn at shell cottage was sporting a large marquee, decorated in blue and pink. A sea of mostly red heads was seated inside. Teddy helped Victoire to a seated position. It seemed the babies had doubled their growth in two days. Victoire's skin and muscles felt stretched and tight. She was having a hard time finding a position that allowed her enough breath. But she was determined to not let anything spoil today.

It was good to see her family together for a happy occasion.

Teddy got everyone's attention. "Mum, Dad thank you so much for hosting this shower. Uncle Neville thank you for letting our siblings and cousins to attend. Grandmum, Grandma Molly, Ginny and everyone else, thank you for all the work you put in to the food and decorations. There is just one small problem." Teddy waved his wand and the decorations all turned to blue. "That's right they are both boys. We had it confirmed yesterday!"

After the happy babble had quieted down he continued; "Victoire and I would like to announce the boy's names. This one," Teddy caressed the top of Victoire's belly, "is Fredric William. The one on the bottom is George Arthur. We figured as long as we were having twin boys we should tempt fate and name them for two of the most famous scamps ever! Oh and we thought it would be nice to name them for Fred and George too!"

Teddy found himself suddenly under his father-in-law. Bill had moved quickly to take care of his wisecracking son-in-law.

Victoire took over the announcements with out missing a beat. "Freddy, Rose, James and Molly would you please come here? We'd like to ask you all a couple of questions. Fred and Rose would you be the godparents for George? James and Dominique would you be the godparents for Fred?"

Of course they had said yes. They returned to their seats after a round of hugs, the girls grinning widely and the boys gob-smacked.

Fleur took the floor and quickly had the presents organized around her daughter. Dominique began keeping track of what was from whom and soon there was a large pile of presents unwrapped. At last Victoire could have a plate piled high with treats!

The rest of the afternoon was spent in pleasant conversation. Teddy, Harry, Ron and Bill saw to the delivery of the presents in to the twins nursery at the farm. Then Teddy returned for his wife. Ginny, Fleur, Molly and Andromeda returned to the farm with them to spend the night so that the next day they could have a marathon cooking session. It was their plan to have enough meals stored away for the rest of Victoire's pregnancy.

Teddy woke Sunday morning to wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Victoire was sleeping soundly so he left their room as quietly as possible. Although he had a good breakfast the temptation of all that food was too much. After only getting away with stealing a few bites, he was shooed from the house. He and Gog headed over to Sandy's.

The cottage was all done. The livestock would arrive at the end of June and Sandy was seeing to the laying in of enough hay and grain to last until the fields were ready for grazing. Teddy pitched in and in no time they had it all to rights.

Sandy and Maria had visited last winter and had fallen in love with the beauty of the farm that time of the year. They planned on holding their wedding at the farm in January. Hagrid was working, in his spare time, on a carved sleigh for the bride and groom's transportation. Teddy headed to the horse barn to work with the matched pair that he had bought to get them used to working in tandem. After an hour or so he decided that they had done well enough and turned them lose to play.

Judging from the sun in the sky and the emptiness in his stomach, he figured it was time for lunch and headed home. He found his wife happily sitting on the porch eating a large plate of vegetables and sipping juice. They were soon joined by the ladies who had made a wonderful meal of bits and bobs from their cooking.

Two weeks later found Victoire more uncomfortable than ever and at the healers for her regular appointment. Teddy was running late. There had been a raid the night before and the paperwork was endless.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm what?" Victoire tried to raise herself to look at the healer.

"You are 8 cm. and 100 percent effaced. I'd say you've been in early labor for a few hours."

"I thought it was supposed to hurt! All I've been was uncomfortable. I need my husband and mother here now if I'm having these babies!"

"Well let's address this one thing at a time. You may be one of those lucky women who have a high pain threshold. Also you do have twice the babies helping to move things along. I'll notify both you husband and your mum as soon as I get you changed and settled."

A half an hour later Bill and Fleur rushed in to the room to find their daughter clutching the front of the healers robes. Victoire was face to face with him, beet red and screaming; "I WILL NOT HAVE THESE BABIES WITHOUT MY HUSBAND HERE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO HOLD THEM IN I'M WAITING!"

Bill turned on his heel. Within 10 min. he was back with Teddy. Apparently someone at the MOM had failed to deliver the message. 5 min. later an excited Harry had appeared. Soon Andromeda, Ginny and Molly were there. George had headed to Hogwarts to get Dominique and Louis. 2 hours after first being checked a tired but proud Victoire was cuddling her newborns.

Both of the babies had Victoire's long athletic build. Their proud parents were trying to decide who they looked like when suddenly Fred's hair changed to pink and Georges to purple. Upon hearing the twins were metamorphmagi, Harry and Ginny were overcome with giggles. Only Andromeda, who remembered the zoo incident when Teddy was a baby, understood.

Six months later found Victoire and the boys thriving. Teddy on the other hand looked a little worse for wear. He had not gotten enough sleep since Rose and Lily had returned to school. Ron entered the cubicle they shared to find Teddy, feet propped up on his desk, leaning dangerously backwards in his chair, sound asleep. Resisting the urge to for mischief, he backed quietly out of the cubicle and headed to Harry's office.

"Hey mate have you taken a good look at your god-son lately? He's dead on his feet. I think it's time you made him take some vacation!" A bemused Teddy arrived home early with news of his month's leave.

TLTLTLTLTL

Two years latter found both the twins and the farm doing well. It also found Victoire craving raw vegetables and chocolate again. Teddy hoped that this time it was just one baby.

TLTLTLTLTL

Teddy gazed lovingly at his wife. How did she do it? Other women suffered through long labors. Victoire had exactly one hour of hard contractions and had given birth to their new son. Harry Andrew. They were already home. The twins had crawled into the big master bed and fallen asleep watching their new baby brother. Teddy gently took the baby so Victoire could rest too.

Harry looked remarkably like both of the people he was named after. He had the dark hair of the Blacks. Teddy knew that the families were intermarried for generations, that was the only way he could explain the green eyes that were looking, unfocused, up at his.

After placing his new son in the bassinet Teddy headed to the kitchen to find a owl tapping on the glass. It was a pair of notes from Harry's god-parents, Lily and Louis, thanking them for the pictures.

TLTLTLTLTL

Victoire seemed to effortlessly handle running a growing magi/agri business and motherhood. The twins were approaching their 4th birthdays and Harry was almost 9 months old. She had bought all the available farm land in the area and was thinking of expanding in to France.

She was taking advantage of the Weasley childrearing practice of divide and conquer, (her mammon had Harry, Molly had Fred and Andromeda had George), to go over the books. The new farm manager she had hired was doing a very good job, but Victoire kept her hand on the tiller.

A pop in the yard caught her attention. She looked up to see Uncle Ron running for the door. She immediately dropped her quill and raced to meet him.

TLTLTLTLTL

O I is a bad Grandma Beth! I wrote a cliffy! Snicker snork!


	6. Chapter 6

Either she had lost the ability to understand English or Ron was making no sense. Just before they had apperated to St. Mungo's he had babbled something about Teddy and George. She didn't understand what Uncle George had to do with Teddy being hurt badly enough that Harry had sent Ron.

Victoire followed her uncle at a dead run through the hospital. The stopped only when they entered a small waiting room. Victoire ran toward Uncle Harry hoping he could clear up the confusion. "Where is he? How badly hurt is he? Is Uncle George hurt too?" Harry's confounded look did nothing to help her. She turned to see if someone else could help.

There was a brown haired wizard in auror robes curled in a chair, sobbing. He was covered in blood. She moved quickly to see if he could explain. The wizard turned his tear soaked face to Victoire and everything became clearer when she saw it was Teddy in the chair. "Teddy how did Uncle George get hurt and why were you there?"

Uncle Harry gently turned her back toward him saying; "It's not your uncle, it's your son."

"TELL ME HOW MY SON GOT HURT NOW!" Victoire was shaking Teddy. "WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD?"

Eventually she pieced the story together. Ron and Teddy had stopped by Andromeda's at lunch time. They had played with George and Teddy had put him down for a nap in Teddy's old room. He noticed that the room was a bit stuffy so he had opened the window around 4 inches, making sure the screen was latched.

After eating he and Ron were in the yard saying goodbye to Andromeda when they heard George's "Daddy! Bye! Bye!" from the bedroom window. As Teddy raised his hand to wave, George leaned against the screen to blow his daddy a kiss. The screen gave way and George fell a story to the rocky ground below. Teddy had ran to his son, scooped him up and apperated to St. Mungo's. George had a serious head wound and multiple fractures. That's the last anyone had heard. The healers had rushed George away to care for him.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME TWO HIGHLY TRAINED AURORS COULDN'T DO A SIMPLE SPELL TO KEEP MY SON FROM HITTING THE GROUND?"

Teddy offered up a feeble; "It happened so fast."

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU PLACE A SAFETY SPELL ON THE WINDOW? IN TOO MUCH OF A HURRY TO STUFF YOUR FACE?"

Victoire was scared, more scared than she had ever been in her life. Lashing out was all she could do.

Teddy had flinched with each accusation. Her words only voiced the quilt he felt.

It seemed like hours before a somber healer came to talk with them. George had been badly hurt. His brain was swelling and they were trying everything within their power to stop it. Until they could get the swelling under control all they dared do with is broken bones was stabilize them. She didn't pull any punches. George could be brain damaged, or even die. They could only see him for a few minutes at a time. George simply needed too much care to keep him stable.

Without so much as a word to her husband Victoire spent the first visit alone with her son. The next few days were spent with each of them suffering alone, in the same space. Victoire spoke to everyone but Teddy. Teddy spoke to no one.

On the fifth day George was stable enough for the healers to set many of the fractures and start the skelegrow. He still hadn't opened his eyes or made a sound other than a low keening that broke his parent's hearts. Days went by with little sign of improvement. Neither of his parents left his side for long, and they still had not spoken to each other.

George finally opened his eyes, but he was back to the developmental age of a 1 year old. Long hard days filled with speech and physical therapy followed.

Victoire's world narrowed to her child and his needs. Everyone else was pushed out. The only ones hanging in there, besides Teddy , were Andromeda, Bill, Fleur, Harry and Ginny.

One grey afternoon Victoire found herself utterly alone. In the span of one morning she had told Andromeda "I do not want you to care for Fred or Harry. Your part of the reason George is in here!"

Victoire turned her anger next on Harry and Ginny. "You two stop looking at me like that! I'd might know you would take her side! Why are you here anyway? George is just your nephew!"

That was the straw that broke Fleur's back. She stood and slapped her daughter hard.

Which infuriated Victoire even more. She rounded, screaming accusations and obscenities, toward Teddy. Bill picked his daughter up over his shoulder and strode from St, Mungo's. After dumping Victoire, unceremoniously on her bottom, he strode back in to the hospital.

Victoire tried to follow, only to find Teddy blocking her way, flanked by healers. In no nonsense terms she was told she was not allowed back until after she had calmed down for at least 24 hours.

She now found herself sitting on the beach at shell cottage. She had searched high and low for her other son's. It seemed the rest of her family had determined she was not in any shape to care for them and had closed ranks.

The next day, mad as ever, her emotions fueled by fear and humiliation, she returned to the hospital to find George had been released to the care of Teddy, and a copy of a temporary custody order for her three children removing them from her care.

She had searched the farm, shell cottage, Harry's house and Andromeda's cottage for them. Her tirades at WWW and the MOM had earned her another stack of papers.

Teddy sat beside his son's bed. He had brought him to Massachusetts in the US, because this hospital was supposed to be the best at treating magical children.

Lord how he missed Victoire and his marriage. Not the Victoire or marriage that had developed since George's accident, but the old ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah I know not my usual. But life isn't always a bowl of cherries, sometimes it's a toilet bowl. Marriage is hard, not like the fluff of novels. Even the best of marriages head toward breakup at times. The testing of the commitment is fighting the way back to stay together and grow.

TLTLTLTL

Bill cautiously pushed open the door of his daughter's house. He had received an urgent message from Hagrid. It seemed that Victoire had gone on a world class temper tantrum.

The house was in shambles. Every drawer had it's contents strewn about. Pictures were laying in heaps of broken frames. Books had been thrown from the shelves.

Victoire was collapsed in a heap on the sofa, hair and clothes dirty. She appeared to be asleep. Bill quickly checked her vital signs, just to reassure himself. At his touch she started violently and Bill grabbed both of her wrists to prevent her from attacking him.

But instead of going on the offensive she collapsed in to his chest and cried as if her anguish knew no bounds. Without ever saying a word she cried herself to sleep. Bill apperated, with Victoire in his arms, to shell cottage.

Victoire felt as if she was struggling back from a horrid nightmare. It was hard to wake. It felt like walking in a muddy field.

At last awake she was surprised to find herself, in a clean nightgown and in her old room. Then it all came tumbling back. George's accident, the long hospital stay, her children's disappearance and her breakdown.

Victoire felt a shame so strong it held her to the bed. What had she done? "You know exactly what you have done." A voice, that sounded remarkably like her grandmother molly's, answered. "You pushed all those who love you and could have helped away. Including your husband."

Victoire looked around to see where her grandmother was, but the room was empty, save for herself. The voice had to be her own . Victoire rolled over, burring her face in the pillow and cried herself back to sleep.

TLTLTLTL

Teddy rubbed his gritty eyes. Four weeks. George was making wonderful progress. His family had kept in touch and Ginny had sent pictures of Fred and Harry. But he was here alone with his son and he was tired.

Damn it he deserved to be tired! Victoire may have pissed him off but at least she got the part about George's accident being his fault right.

Bill had written and let him know that Victoire was as well as could be expected. She had been diagnosed with depression. It was also found that she was emotionally and physically worn out. Yet another set of things that Teddy felt was his fault.

Victoire had agreed to be admitted to rest and work on her feelings. Her healer had suggested that counseling would help their marriage. Everyone assumed he would join in when he returned to the UK.

But Teddy wasn't sure he wanted to. He felt like giving up. A part of him thought that letting go of the marriage would be the best for every one.

He would never keep the children from Victoire, but damn it she had to prove to him that the wild woman she had been was gone. He was never going to allow one of his children to be exposed to danger ever again.

TLTLTL

Andromeda looked up to find Victoire at her door. She looked different that the last time she had been here, but Andie clutched her wand just in case.

"May I please come in?" Andromeda curtly nodded her head. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but I need to tell you something. I understand now I was wrong how I talked to you and treated you. If it were the other way around I don't know if I could, but, would you try to forgive me?

"I may, at some point forgive but I'll never forget how you treated Teddy and I" I was all Andromeda could give.

Victoire ate her share of humble pie. Seeking out those she had offended and making a start at healing.

The hardest was Teddy. She knew now where he was with George. She must have started and torn up a dozen letters. She finally swallowed her pride and went to her father and Uncle Harry for help.

TLTLTL

Teddy threw the parchment in his hand across the room. It was a copy of the healers report the court had been given. It stated that Victoire was well enough to care for their children. Aunt Hermione urged him to drop his objections with the court and "let the reconciliation begin."

He just didn't know what to do. If only he could get past being so tired and think. How was he supposed to handle all that being so far away? He put his head down on George's bed and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was shocked at the sight of his godson. Teddy's hair was mousy brown and hung limp to his shoulders. His chin was studded with stubble and he had dark shadows under his eyes.

Teddy, on the other hand, thought no one had ever looked so good to him as Harry. He felt a bit of the burden lift from his shoulders as they hugged.

George stopped his play with a toy dragon and lifted his arms to Harry. "Unca Harry! I miss you!"

"I missed you too buddy! I have something for you!" Harry pulled out a brightly wrapped package.

George sat on Harry's lap and tore the paper to revel a brightly colored blanket. "Grandma Molly!"

"That's right! Grandma Molly sent this to you! I have another surprise for you and daddy!" Bill walked in to the room. It was a tie as to who felt better after Bill's trademark Weasley hugs, Teddy or George.

"Son you look beat! Do you mind if I stay with my grandson while you and Harry go for some food?" Teddy's hesitation was removed after Bill added; "When was the last time you had something other than hospital food?"

After making sure his son was OK with his leaving, and with a kiss to George's head, Teddy left with Harry for a nearby restaurant.

Teddy had always had a good appetite so Harry was worried when all he did was push the food around on the plate. "Teddy when was the last time you slept all night long?" Teddy couldn't answer. "I'm invoking my rights as your godfather. You are going back to our hotel, showering and having a good night's sleep."

"Bill can stay with George." Was all Harry said to Teddy's half hearted protestations. Then he fixed Teddy with his best auror gaze.

Later, as Teddy gave in to sleep, he had to wonder if his father-in-law and Harry had planned this all along.

TLTLTL

Teddy woke, feeling better than he had in a very long while. He found a note from Harry explaining that he had gone back to the hospital and for Teddy to join them "after you have a decent meal!".

He was feeling pretty upbeat as he sauntered in to his son's room, but all that good feeling went away when he recognized a familiar blond head bent over George's.

"Hello Victoire. You look better." Teddy's voice tripped with icy politeness. He then pushed past her to pick up George.

"How's daddy's big man?" he soon had George helpless with laughter from tickling.

He turned, still holding his son, when he heard Bill and Harry enter the room. "Forget to tell me something?" Teddy jerked his head toward his wife.

TLTLTL

Later, while Bill and Victoire accompanied George to his physical therapy, Harry had a heart to heart with Teddy.

"Do you want to save your marriage?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Victoire isn't the same woman who turned on you. She's learned a lot about herself."

"She certainly isn't the same woman I married!"

"Neither are you the same man she married. I'm not saying that it will be easy. Or that you can save your marriage, but, for the sake of the boys, you have to re-establish a working relationship. Victoire is willing to try if you are."

Teddy felt trapped in a corner. On one hand he had been hurt badly. On the other he'd look like a right prat if he didn't at least try for the sake of his children.

TLTLTL

One of the programs offered at the hospital was for parents of sick children. Teddy and Victoire began attending and also began individual and couples therapy.

It wasn't a quick fix and problems still remained, but by the time George was ready to return to the UK they had established the foundation for healing.

In later years, when they looked back on this dark time, they realized that this was the crucible that had forged their strong union. Because they had chosen to work on tempering their marriage and not let the fire melt their bonds.

TLTLTL

No not a completely happy ending to this part of our tale, but a realistic one. Depression in one spouse often breeds depression in the other. Recognizing the symptoms can save lives and marriages.

Here is a link : someone who deals with depression personally, who had a spouse with depression and had a mother who committed suicide I wish I had known more sooner. 

Many things can cause the onset. A child's illness is just one. Because I already understood that I was depressed and I was already being treated my husband's death did not drive me to suicide as it might have only a year earlier.

I'll step off my soap box now and yield the floor to some more entertaining travels along the lives of Teddy and Victoire. After all they did name their twins Fred and George.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Lupin was one unhappy little boy. His mummy and daddy were gone and he wanted them back now! Grandpa Bill had explained that mummy was taking daddy on a vacation as a birthday present, but vacations were supposed to be for the family, not just the parents!

Not only was mummy and daddy gone he missed his brothers too! He didn't understand why Fred and George got to stay with Grand-mère and Pawpaw and he was stuck in the city at Uncle Harry's house.

Ginny had noticed that it had gotten too quiet. After having James and Al she knew it was never a good sign for the house to be quiet when there was a five year old boy around. A quick search located little Harry. He was curled up in James' bed crying in to a pillow.

Harry felt loving arms wrap around him and he found himself on Aunt Ginny's lap. "Harry are you missing mummy and daddy?" Watery green eyes looked up at her and his little head nodded once. "I have a surprise that might make you feel better. Fred, George and Great grandma Andromeda are coming to stay the night!"

A much happier little boy placed his arms around her neck and did a good imitation of a Weasley hug.

TLTLTL

Fleur was at her wits end! "Fred, George descendent ici main tenant ! Je te donnerai une fessée !"

"Grand-mère don't spank us!" A voice was coming from under the sofa. Bending down to look Fleur saw a orange headed little boy looking back at her.

"Fred where is your brother?"

"I don't know, we are hiding! There is a big ol dragon and we have to hide until it goes to sleep and then we can steal it's golden egg . Who ever gets the egg first is the hero and gets to have chocolate cake for breakfast every day!"

Just then a blue headed double of the speaker slid down the banister holding the Faberge egg Bill had given her for their 25th anniversary.

TLTLTL

Andromeda chuckled as Ginny ended her telling of Fleur's adventures with the twins. There were three little boys tucked in to beds upstairs. The adults were enjoying an after dinner drink.

"Can you believe those little devils will be off to Hogwarts in two years?" Harry laughed as he offered Andromeda another fire whiskey. "Poor Neville and Charlie. I don't think they have recovered from Freddy and James yet!"

"Speaking of James, how did he react to your analysis of his play last Friday?" Andromeda said wickedly to Ginny.

"Well I must say it's the first time I've had a howler from my own child! Apparently Fred has underlined every line of the article where I mention how well he did and is quoting the line "Potter seemed a little off his game." I did point out to him at least I didn't spill the beans about love sickness being the cause of his poor play!"


	10. Chapter 10

Victoire was tired! Perhaps she had partied just a little too much at Lily's hen party. She reluctantly rolled over. Teddy didn't look any better. His hair was a mousy brown and his jaw hung open slackly with drool dribbling off his chin. She would like to laugh, but she was sure if she did her head would blow up.

Pulling on her dressing gown she tiptoed downstairs to see if there was any hangover potion. She found Harry passed out at the foot of the stairs. He had apparently failed to make it to the master bedroom last night.

After negotiating her way around him she had to climb over Ron and Ambrose who had gotten no further than the front hall. She heard giggling coming from the kitchen. Much to her surprise a chipper Ginny and Hermione greeted her.

"So the last time I remember seeing you both you were dancing on the tables at the golden snitch. How come I feel like a lorry is parked in my mouth and the weird sisters are playing a reunion tour in my head and you too look fine?"

Aunt Hermione handed her a bottle of vile looking potion. "Because your mother is a wonder! Her hangover potion is the best there is!"

"Speaking of Mammon where is she? I seem to remember her cussing out a wizard in French at the humped back hag and then I don't remember seeing her again. Is she alright?"

"I am fine!" Her mother, looking impeccable as ever, emerged from the pantry holding 5 more bottles of potion. I jess need a leetle elp wiss your poppa if you don't mind. Apparently he and sharlie deesided to floo here las night An they had a leetle trouble. Until I geet them awake I can not geet zare feet unstuck from zee fireplace."

This sent Ginny and Hermione into fits of laughter again. Victoire noticed that Ginny was holding a camera. "You know your brozzers are going to keel you when zay see that picture, no?"

Feeling much better since the potion, Victoire just had to go to the parlor to see the damage there. Her father and Uncle Charlie were face down on the hearth, their legs remaining in the fireplace. She could hear cries of "oomph" and "ow" as others flooed by.

Soon the four women had Bill and Charlie awake enough to have gotten out of the fireplace and in to guest rooms. They next got Harry, Ron and Ambrose upstairs.

Scorpios Malfoy's head emerged from the fire, "Mrs. Potter can I come through?" Victoire, being the only one down stairs at the time gave him permission. She noticed he was wearing his auror robes.

"I certainly hope there is no emergency that needs Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron or my husband!" Victoire giggled. "They are, shall we say, indisposed."

Scorpios laughed. "I kind of figured that. Louis and I are just checking to see if everyone got home alright. We've been following their trail ever since George Weasley was found dancing naked in the middle of Piccadilly Circus."

Over a cup of tea he explained the tale of the stag party they had pieced together. "Apparently every place they went the owners and patrons were so eager to help celebrate the marriage of Harry Potter's daughter they were plied with much alcohol and food."

"Did any of them get in to too much trouble?"

"No the muggle officers who responded to the incident with George happen to work on the joint task force and knew he was Harry's brother-in-law and notified the MOM. Percy took care of it and called Louis and I. There is a goblin who wishes to file a complaint against your father for um, reliving himself, on the steps of Gringots. But I think the Weasley and Potter money might make him reconsider." Scorpios smiled. "Louis did a wonderful job handling that one. I handled the mess at the green toad, apparently Ron had been sick down the front of a visiting dignitary who was out to see some of London's nightlife. Hannah isn't worried about the damage at the Leaky Cauldron."

"What Happened?"

"Apparently there was a reenactment of the world cup played in the main bar. But she just laughed it off as it was Neville who suggested they use the sign as a beater's bat."

Victoire thanked him for all his help and sent him on his way with a message of thanks to her brother as well. She gathered up enough bottles of potion for everyone staying at Grimald place that was still sleeping it off and put them outside their doors.

Placing one on the table beside her sleeping husband she gave him a kiss on the cheek, curled up under the covers and went back to sleep.

TLTLTL

Remus was holding his side and wiping his eyes. "I swear Arthur you Weasleys certainly know how to party!"

Fred chimed in with "Did you see the look on the face of that tourist when George offered her a lap dance?"

Tonks patted Arthur reassuringly on the shoulder and said "I'm just glad Teddy and Victoire are happy again."

TLTLTL

This is not the last chapter but I will be leaving soon for a small vacation. I will update as soon as I get back. Grandma Beth


	11. Chapter 11

Victoire holds Teddy as he cries. Harry had just left. Victoire knows her cousins, Uncle Harry's children had never really gotten along with the Dursleys. So she doubts they are as torn up as Teddy.

Dudley had truly been an Uncle to him. Before he had married he had spent as much time with Harry and Teddy as he could. Even after he married a woman remarkably like his mother, he made time once a month to meet Teddy.

Now Dudley was dead, barely 50 years old and dead of a heart attack. Even though Dudley had tried, he still tended toward being over weight and the abuse his body had taken since birth had finally taken it toll.

TLTLTL

Teddy sat next to his god-father staring straight ahead. Their being at the funeral had not been welcome by Dudley's father. Time had not been good to Vernon, if anything it had made him more bitter. He had never achieved the status he sought in the business world. His son had far outstripped him.

He also lived in fear that one of his grandchildren would prove to be magical. So far none had.

Petunia looked as if her world had ended. Her only child, the bright light in her life was dead. Even she didn't care much for her grandchildren. They were remarkably like her husband, a person she had come to loath. She only stayed with him because she had no other option. Besides Vernon never noticed her anyway. It was like living alone.

After the service Teddy and Harry lingered at the grave. Everyone else had left, presumably to return to the Dursley's home for a meal, they had not been invited. Teddy looked around to make sure they were truly alone an removed a Bounty candy bar from his suit coat pocket. Using his wand he dug a small hole in the freshly turned earth and buried the bar.

"Thanks Uncle Dudley for all the candy, the visits and the love. I hope you have found peace."

Harry hugged Teddy close as they Apperated away.

TLTLTL

A few months later Teddy learned Vernon had died. He felt nothing. Harry said that Petunia was facing a tough time, but refused when Harry had tried to give her some money. Pride goeth before the fall! Victoire, Bill, Fleur and Teddy were discussing it as they watched the boys playing on the beach at shell cottage.

"I wish she would have let Uncle Harry help. I know Uncle Dudley would have wanted his mother to be taken care of." Teddy shook his head sadly.

"Vat about Dudley's widow? Weel she 'elp her muzzer-in-law?"

"Haven't you heard? She packed up the children. Sold their house and moved to Spain a month after Dudley died. Apparently his life insurance and investments will allow them to live quite comfortably."

Victoire said; "Would she let us help?"

"I'd love to for Dudley's sake but she won't take any money that has been "earned with magic".

Bill's eyes lit. "I have an idea. She has never met Louis has she?" Teddy shook his head. "Harry says he is really good at imitating muggle businessmen. Why don't we have him set up a muggle bank account and present it to her as a forgotten investment of Vernon's?"

Teddy flooed Harry immediately and within a month Petunia was lauding her new found security to the neighbors.

TLTLTL

Victoire was feeling decidedly unwell. She had never been so sick in her life. Even the smell of freshly picked produce made her ill. Teddy was worried. He came back from a month long undercover assignment to find his wife thin and pale, unable to keep more than tea and broth down. He immediately took the boys to his grandmum's, (Bill and Fleur were in France, visiting her parents), and his wife to St. Mungo's.

A tense three hours later they had their answer. Victoire was pregnant. Not just pregnant, but pregnant with triplets.

TLTLTL

This was defiantly the worst pregnancy Victoire had EVER had. Her other two had hardly affected her. This one she had no energy and no appetite. The healers had ordered her to take it easy and Uncle Harry had put Teddy to office work so he could be home each evening.

Ginny and Andromeda had stepped in and were getting the twins ready for Hogwarts. Molly had moved in and was cooking and looking after the house.

Victoire could now keep some cheese down too and her mammon set about making various broths for her to try.

TLTLTL

There was a problem with the sheep farm. Garwp was caring her gently to see. It look as, to Hagrid, that a large animal was eating the sheep. Sandy had found a scorched tree near a field that held the calving heifers on the dairy farm too.

Victoire looked around as Garwp sat her down. "Do you think we have a dragon about?"

"I don know, but I bet Charlie could tell us!" Hagrid hurried to send Charlie and owl. A bit later Charley was sitting in the parlor.

"It looks to me as if you do have a dragon around. It might have wandered over from Wales. I tell you what, if you don't mind a few extra people about I'll contact some of my colleges and see if we can't get a capture team here. In the mean time I'll see if some of my 7th years want to end their summer early and help with patrol. We'd better let Freddy in on this or he'll skin us alive! He's not announced it yet but he's giving up quidditch to get his degree in magi zoology. Doesn't enjoy being knocked unconscious as much as he used to!"

TLTLTL

It had turned out they had a young welsh green. It was captured and returned to the reserve in Wales before the Hogwarts express left on September 1st. Victoire felt well enough to see her eldest two off that morning. Now she was happily snuggled in to the sofa at Grimald Place.

Harry and Teddy were due home from work soon and Ginny was preparing a hearty broth with good crunchy bread for dinner.

Some of her nausea was gone now. The only problem was she had so little room. She was short, like her mother and thin. So being four months along with triplets she looked like an olive had been speared on a toothpick.

Their meal had turned in to a celebration as James stopped by with his girlfriend Maggie, to announce they were engaged.

Soon as many of the cousins that could come were crowded in to Grimald Place celebrating. Victoire's only advice had been not to repeat Ambrose's stag night! With that the older men all groaned! Louis laughed and added "Scorpios and I will not volunteer for duty that night!"

"Did I hear my name?" Scorpios came through the door holding a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

After having the conversation repeated he added; "You got that right mate!" Scorpios and Louis had turned out to be as good of partners as Ron and Teddy. As strange as it might seem, Scorpios was at the Potter and Weasley house's as often as the younger set were at his.

Draco had slowly built back up their wealth, through wise investments and hard work. His mother lived with them and by all accounts they both were different people than they had been before.

The room quieted as a barn owl flew in to the room. Teddy took the note and read it aloud. "Dear Mummy and Daddy, We made it! We are both in Gryffindor. Saw Lorcan and Lysander, did you know Lysander is a Perfect? The hat asked me if I was going to cause as much mischief as cousin Freddy did! When George sat down it groaned and asked if the decedents of the Weasley's were going to keep sending him twins! Uncle Charlie laughed when we told him! I've got to get to sleep. Tell Harry we miss him and we will write each week so he knows everything before he gets here in 3 years! Love, Fred and George"

A toast was held to the next generation. Then Victoire and Teddy slipped off to a guest room for some well deserved sleep.

TLTLTL

I know that JKR has not been very nice to Dudley in her post DH interviews. But in my world I went from the changes he had already started in DH.

I had a moment between packing and fighting a cold that is trying to ruin my vacation. I promise I'll try to get the babies here before I leave.

As for the question I got PM'ed: No I can't take my laptop. I'm going to be recreating the 12th century. No electricity or wireless.

I hope the plot bunnies don't beat my head in while I'm away from the computer! Grandma Beth


	12. Chapter 12

Victoire could not believe she had made it to full term. She was so uncomfortable. She had been in St. Mungo's since the day after Christmas. Fleur, Bill, Teddy and Harry had moved in to Grimald place to be closer to the hospital. Dominique had even returned from the WWW operations in France to be here.

It had taken a lot of talking, and a promise from Neville that they could return to see their sisters and mum after the birth, to get Fred and George to go back to Hogwarts.

Tomorrow morning she was supposed to be induced. Tonight Teddy had insisted on staying with her. It was 1 in the morning and both were awake. Teddy was trying to prop her up on her side with pillows so she could breath a bit easier.

"Is that any better?" Victoire nodded. "Honey I want to talk about something we don't mention very often. I want you to know I love you very much and I'm glad you fought to keep our marriage together all those years ago. I have something for you."

Teddy handed her a beautiful necklace that had a never ending loop of 8 diamonds set in platinum. "This is our family. I want it to remind you that you are my reason for being. I'll love you all my life."

Victoire could not answer. All she could do was hold Teddy and weep. She hated thinking of that dark time. The guilt she had felt for so long had gotten better after she understood that her depression had started after the birth of Harry. The healers had her on treatment this time to prevent another bout of post partum depression. These would be their last children. As Teddy said, when they start coming in three's it's time to stop!

TLTLTL

To everyone's relief and joy the babies were born the next afternoon without any problems. They were small, 5 pounds, 4 pounds 12 oz, and 5 pounds 1 oz. They looked nothing alike. Within an hour of being born the largest's hair was morphing colors. The middle one had wisps of white hair and delicate porcelain features. The little one had a mop of curly red hair.

That weekend Charlie brought the twins to meet their sisters. Ginny was holding her namesake (Ginevra), Fleur was holding her's (Fluerette) and Victoire had Theadora. The girls were so tiny that the adults had already shortened their names. (To Ginny, Ette and Dora)

The twins and Harry were thrilled with their sisters. Teddy had been worried that Harry, after being the baby for so long, would be jealous. But instead they were all very proud and protective. Harry was a lording the fact that he got to stay home with the babies over his brothers.

Andromeda and Molly had declared that their great-granddaughters would be the prettiest witches of their age.

There was more good news. Lily was expecting twins! Victoire was glad the girls would have second cousins close to their age. Harry and Ginny had always been like grandparents to her and Teddy's children, she was glad they would now have the official title.

TLTLTL

September 1st 2044

Fred and George had already kissed their parents goodbye and headed off to see their friends. Harry was lingering by the pram that held his 3 year old sisters. Even though he was excited to go to Hogwarts he knew he would miss his mum, dad and the girls.

The whistle blew and he hopped on to the train. He waved until he couldn't see the station anymore then he headed off to find his brothers.

Teddy stood with his arm around his wife. Things were certainly changing. Harry was off to Hogwarts. Both James and Al were married. Lilly, Ambrose and there boys now lived at Grimald Place.

Harry and Ginny had surprised everyone by taking positions at Hogwarts. Ron was the head of the Auror department and Teddy was breaking in a new partner.

What would the future bring? No one knew. But he did know life was good. His Grandmum and Grandma Molly were healthy and active. They had taken to traveling together, seeing the world.

His heart family was happy with their lives and still just as close. Victoire's folks, brother and sister loved their jobs and were happy to share their lives with them.

The farm was now many farms. They had expanded into the packaging of their products too and had a thriving retail business.

Life may not always be easy, and love took work, but he and Victoire had it pretty good. Yes Teddy Lupin was a happy man.

TLTLTL

Unseen by mere mortals two simmering beings walked along with the handsome young man and woman. The female was looking lovingly onto the pram.

"Remus can you believe how beautiful the girls are?"

"Dora we might be just a bit prejudice."

TLTLTL

OK so I finished this up. I didn't plan to but the plot bunny ran out of ideas. I doubt seriously this is the last we will see of the Lupins.

I seem to write best about them.

When I get back we will see what plot bunnies have attacked! Grandma Beth


End file.
